1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal configured to receive a touch input, and, more particularly, to a mobile terminal that displays light patterns on a window of the mobile terminal that are selectable by the touch input.
2. Description of Related Art
Terminals can be divided into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to their portability. Furthermore, mobile terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals according to whether the terminals are intended to be carried directly by the user.
Mobile terminals have become more multifunctional, such that the mobile terminals can be used to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast, and the like. As a result, mobile terminals may be implemented as an integrated multimedia player (device). In order to implement complicated functions of the multimedia player, various advances are being made in hardware and software. For instance, a user interface to allow a user to easily and conveniently search or select functions is provided. Recently, touch screens have been implemented in mobile terminals.